From Different Realms
by 1nerdyfangirl
Summary: Being thrown in jail was the best for Cassie because of Erron Black. Not only did he save her, he also stolen her heart away as well. How will the rest of the team, her parents, Raiden, and her ex (oc) will feel about it? -I suck at this T T-


**Hi! I hope you enjoy this. :) Like I said before it has only been 13 school days since I had started school so please give me mercy and I'm not a robot so I'm not perfect. Thanks for being helpful and pointing out my error in a mature and kind manner. **Disclaimer** I DO NOT own Mortal Kombat or it's characters.* Also, I will try to add more chapters when I have no homework and other pressing matter at hand so please be patient.**

* * *

 **In Outworld:**

"We're in a fine mess..." Cassie groaned in a sarcastic tone while the others hung their heads low. It was cold, damp, rat infested dump with no privacy. The gang was tired and a bit bang up due to the fights that Kung Jin had started, but they thought there was a good reason why he had fucked up a simple mission. " Man, my mom is going to be so pissed at me..." Cassie whisper to herself. "Sorry, guys." Kung Jin apologized softly. Jacqui frowned. "What the hell was that all about Jin?" Takeda asked. Kung Jin explained why he did what he did. "It's okay..." Jacqui sighed. " Hey...you remember how my dad reacted when your dad told him that I join SF..." Jacqui said. Cassie chuckled slightly, "Yeah I remember. You dad broke my dad's nose." Jin and Takeda laughed. When they heard the door open, the laughter suddenly died. In walked two Outworld guards along with Kotal Khan's bodyguard, Erron Black. "Are you here to kill us?" Cassie asked. They ignored her and began tossing them food and giving them water than they left. "Well, at least they feed us..." Jin sighed looking at the food that was beginning to mold.

Everyone was asleep except Cassie. The sound of the doors opening up that had woken Cassie up. The two guards came back and opened Cassie's cell. "Where ar-" Cassie begin to ask. " Silence! Walk," one of the guards hissed. Cassie holds her hands up as they led her to the door. As soon as they were outside, they pinned her down. "Hey! What are you doing!" She screamed. They didn't answer but continue to hold her down and was tearing off her clothes. "No! Sto-" Cassie begged until they stuffed her mouth with her panties. She began to cry, something she hasn't done in a real long time. She sobbed but prepare for the worst by squeezing her eyes shut when she felt something splattered on her face. She opened her eyes to find both of the guards on the ground dead with a bullet hole in their heads. She sat up and tried to cover up with what little bit of clothes she had left. "No..." She continued to cry. He said nothing but took his vest off and cover her up. Cassie hiccuped but managed to thank you. "Welcome...come with me and I will get you some new clothes." He commanded in a soft tone while he extended his hand out. Cassie took his hand as he led her to the palace.

 **In the Palace:**

"Okay. Stay here and wait for me." He instructed. Cassie nodded. As soon as he left she began to explore. "He had a nice room." She thought to herself. When she was bored of exploring, she went to the spot where he had left her but her mind still wondered. Came back to reality when the door opened again. Erron came back with fresh clean clothes. "Sorry, " he bluntly stated. "Thank you and it's okay but not your fault," Cassie replied. He was blushing furiously and pointed to the bathroom. The bathroom was huge with pure gold trims, sink, tub, and frames around the mirrors. It also had marble floors and counters. The walls were painted with a crimson red color. And on the towels were red and gold and were folded nicely on the counter. Once she examined the room, took off the vest that the assassin had given her. " Are you don-" Erron demanded. His face glowed with the darkest tint of pink when he barged in on Cassie. "Sorry," he mumbled while he stared at his boot. He left as quickly as he came in. Cassie giggled to herself but t the same time questioned herself about his strange behavior. She shook it off, took her bath, and got dress quickly before he barges in there again. "Time to go" he stated in his usual tone.

 **To the Prison:**

"Well thank you for the clothes and saving me." Cassie said. Erron stood there staring as disappear into the holding cell. Jacqui jumped and yelled "Cassie!" Takeda read her mind. "Are you okay?!" Jin inquired with pure concern. Before she said anything, Takeda answered for her "Yes, she is. Shaken up a little." "Thanks, Cassie," Jin said sarcastically. "Quit it both of you!" Jacqui growled. "Guys stop. I'm fine just tired. Now get some sleep, k?" she answered. She went to her cell and slammed the door then fell into the bed. When her head, hit the pillow she was out.


End file.
